


Luminous

by CanIBeKing



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIBeKing/pseuds/CanIBeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by the attached images. </p><p>Oliver Queen steps out from the darkness while looking for his light. It isn't voluntary, he just follows the path that leads to her without realizing the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

 

 

The doors silently swung out in front of him. The door beyond the threshold was bright, maybe too luminous for his liking. The white light that was being emitted from the room made him scrunch up his face.

“Welcome to our world Mr. Queen.” A voice tinkered. It sounded almost majestic, like a sinfully pleasing tune in his ears. It was a voice he had heard long ago, a voice he had been dying to hear again.

He reached out to touch her, the woman who was just drenched by the bright light. He couldn’t see her face but he hoped it was the one he had been searching for.

“Felicity?” he dared hope.

She stepped out of her shadow of light and smiled. There was something off about her, the smile she wore was fake, almost forced, totally forced. “My name is Melaina, Mr. Queen. I’ve been told you were very insistent to get here.”

He couldn’t believe the figure in front of him. It was almost as though she was a murky version of his Felicity. This woman stood tall and proud with no humour or love in those eyes that once shone so bright. Her hair was dark compared to his Felicity’s light blonde. But it was all the same, the feeling he got when his eyes clashingly met hers, it wasn’t a trick. This was his Felicity, but she had changed.

He stumbled forward, aching to hold her. He had searched for her for so long. He fell to his knees, the sight of her almost too much to handle. “Felicity.” He said her name like a prayer, like it was the last breath he needed to take. “I found you. I thought I would never see you again.”

“Get up, Mr. Queen. You have travelled much too hard to fall down now. Come see what you’ve been looking for.” Her voice was cold and distant, like a sudden rush of frosty air in the winter.

He climbed to his feet, feeling unsteady, uncertain, “I’ve already seen what I’ve been looking for. It’s you Felicity, that’s all I want.”

She bit out a rough laugh, one that was so unlike the melodious one he used to hear, “You don’t even know where you are, do you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Melaina - darkness 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> \- kING


End file.
